


11:59 pm

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world is upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:59 pm

Written May 12, 2010 for Day 12 of The Merry Month of Masturbation. Posted on Livejournal

 

Dean shuts his eyes, opens his senses to the cool air swirling against his naked skin, of the even colder bathroom tile under his knees, his hand a warm presence on his dick. He knows Sammy is out there, somewhere on the other side of that door, on his laptop. Watching bad porn or Youtube videos, probably looking for one last laugh before the end of it all...Trying to ignore that fact that he is planning on saying a big Yes to the devil, to kill Lucifer before Lucifer sucks the life right out of him...

Erection waning, Dean strokes himself a few times, trying to bring it back. 

Will there be any laughter ever again? Even if they both survive, there is no way this won’t change them. Cas, Bobby, Sam, and himself. An army of four. Losing either one of them would be devastating. And there are always casualties of war, living or not.

“Fuck!” Dean yells, squeezing, pain jolting him to open his eyes to the scummy floor, to view the present instead of thinking of the future. He lashes out, back of his hand hitting the small garbage bucket, and swears again, tears of pain, emotional and physical, wetting his eyelashes.

He hadn’t been lying when he had told Sammy that he no longer remembers the simple times, back before he had believed in angels and God, before he found his lost faith only to lose it again. Back when he could lose himself in sheer pleasure, calling up a happy memory or face or feeling and just go to town, expel all of his tension before an upcoming hunt. The good ol’ days.

Dean gives up, his dick limp and not up for anything, and tucks himself away, sitting back on his haunches. What if he never gets up? What if he never unlocks the door? Hides away from the apocalypse. Sam’s running this mission, isn’t he? Why would he need Dean’s help?

There had been times when they’d each turned their back on the other. But Dean is determined to not make this one of those days. They may be each other’s weakness, but together is when they are the strongest, their strengths and their weaknesses supporting and bracing, holding and lifting.

Dean pulls himself to his feet, knees popping _Damn, I’m getting too old for this_ and he knocks the trash can away from the door to open it. Sam has a chair pulled up next to the window. He turns to glance at Dean before looking away, rubbing at his eyes with a sleeve before turning back. No words are exchanged. No smiles are offered. Dean scoots another chair to the other side of the window, sitting across from his brother, tapping booted foot against sneaker.

Sam sighs. “Look at the sky.”

Dean does. Dark clouds, highlighted in pinkish orange-red, gather in the distance. “Ground zero?” He catches Sam’s nod from the corner of his eye.

“It’s almost midnight.”

Lightening makes the clouds flash a brighter red and Dean swallows, throat so dry his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. “So much for ‘It’s always darkest before the dawn.”

“Not this time.”

Dean takes a deep breath, expelling it through his nose. “What about Bobby and Cas? Crowley?” he adds as an afterthought.

“Crowley? Dunno. But Bobby and Cas will be there. They...wouldn’t tell me what they are up to. In case Lucifer...” He trails off. Dean is glad he does.

The end is nigh. The end of all things. Dean closes his eyes, heart already breaking.

“Dean? You okay?”

He shakes his head, feels a hand rest on his shoulder, like he is the one that needs to be comforted. So ass-backwards. 

“Things’ll be fine. You’ll see.”

Dean laughs, even as tears stream down his face.

_And I saw an angel coming down out of heaven, having the key of the abyss and a great chain in his hand. And he laid hold on the dragon, the old serpent, which is the Devil and Satan, and bound him for a thousand years, and cast him into the abyss, and shut it, and sealed it over him, that he should deceive the nations no more, until the thousand years should be finished: after this he must be loosed for a little time.  
\--Book of Revelations_


End file.
